Exhalante súplica
by NocturnaIV
Summary: Yoosung me mira a través de sus pestañas, con los labios entreabiertos, acariciando el aire que nos separa con su boca, como si pudiese darle mordidas a la distancia hasta desaparecerla por completo. Demasiado tentador.
1. Exhalante Súplica

**Exhalante súplica**

\- _¿Estás segura que no quieres que vaya para allá?_

Apago el auto y por un momento me quedo sentada ahí, escuchando la voz de Zen al otro lado de la línea. Realmente está preocupado, es una mezcla entre príncipe azul y hermano mayor cuando esta de este humor.

\- Estamos perfectamente bien. –repito, conteniendo la diversión en mi tono de voz- En la mañana fuimos al oftalmólogo y todo está perfectamente bien. Su ojo ha sanado del todo después de la operación, pero le pusieron unas gotas que dilataron sus pupilas para hacerle unos exámenes, así que hoy debe evitar la luz. Antes de salir le di un té relajante para que le ayude a descansar mientras yo hacía las compras.

\- _Me alegra, princesa. Espero que Yoosung se recupere pronto para que puedas tomar un descanso también._ –lo escucho suspirar teatralmente- _Es una pena que él no sane tan rápido como yo_.

Una risa se ahoga en mi garganta.

\- No todos son monstruos. –le respondo, divertida.

 _\- Lo sé_. –suena divertido por mis palabras- _Pero debes estar agotada._

Aunque no puede verme, niego. Las vacaciones que pedí eran mi propio descanso. Yoosung podía ser un poco infantil pero de la forma dulce. No era un mal paciente y era relativamente tranquilo. Zen se preocupaba un poco demás creyendo que estaba teniendo un mal rato. Bueno, todos los miembros de la RFA creían que necesitaban involucrarse. No de mala manera, claro, Yoosung era el más joven del grupo, de una u otra manera el resto se ponía protectores con él y como desde el inicio, también lo eran conmigo. Así que creían que necesitábamos ayuda. Pero en realidad era relajante, el tipo de vacaciones hogareñas que se nos daba bien a Yoosung y a mí.

\- Zen… -acentúo mi regaño mientras bajo del auto y tomo las bolsas de mis compras- ¿No tenías una importante reunión con una televisora…?

\- _Por supuesto y me ha ido muy bien_. –su voz suena jovial, disfrutando de la atención- _Me han felicitado por mi esfuerzo y al parecer me darán un mejor papel del que me habían sugerido_.

\- Eso es bueno, extraño ver tu rostro en el televisor. –exagero un poco el asunto para distraerlo, no quería otra visita sorpresa de parte de Zen con la excusa de ver cómo estaba yo pero que realmente era su instinto de hermano mayor protector sobre Yoosung lo que lo enviaba a espiarnos con todas las mejores intenciones del mundo- Así que espero que te hayas esforzado para tener mucho tiempo en pantalla. Aunque eso podría alterar el corazón de las jovencitas a nivel nacional…

Lo escucho reír fascinado. Algo que tenían en común Yoosung y él era la facilidad que tenía para leerlos y lograr que hicieran lo más conveniente para la situación. Claro, con Zen era fácil porque era algo así como una cuñada platónica, tenía la ventaja en ese sentido. Pero me compadecía de la chica que terminara en las garras de este galán albino con la posibilidad de acelerar el corazón de muchas con un par de frases. Mis ojos espían el interior de las bolsas, sonriendo ante la anticipación, le prepararía un pequeño gusto a Yoosung para celebrar que todo había salido bien.

\- … _y la productora dijo que no había conocido a un hombre tan atractivo como yo…_ -Zen continúa con su anécdota, mientras hago mi camino del garaje hacia la casa.

\- Cuidado, no vaya a ser que la productora se ponga " _curiosa_ " contigo. –le aconsejo, con el teléfono atrapado entre mi mejilla y hombro, maniobrando con las bolsas- Hay devoradoras de hombres por todos lados. –y dejo un tono ligeramente exagerando y obviamente en broma filtrarse en mi franco consejo.

\- _¡Tiene como cincuenta años!_

\- " _El Diablo sabe más por viejo que por Diablo_ " –le recuerdo, balanceo las compras en una mano para sacar las llaves y muy despacio voy quitando los seguros de la puerta trasera, que da hacia la cocina.

Si Yoosung está durmiendo, no quiero despertarlo.

\- _No hagas que me preocupe…_ -ruega Zen.

No oigo más. Antes de salir dejé todas las cortinas puestas por si Yoosung deseaba salir de la habitación por un vaso de agua o algo similar. Obviamente el cuarto era el más oscuro de la casa, así que él debía quedarse ahí. En mi buena fe, había supuesto que él se había quedado en el dormitorio, esperando por mí y descansando como dijo el doctor.

\- Zen, te llamo luego.

Obviamente me equivoqué.

Yoosung se congela en el acto. Mi voz le ha advertido de mi presencia. Como si cargara una bomba, baja los fideos instantáneos, sus ojos muestran la preocupación de quien sabe que ha actuado mal.

\- Yo…

Una semana atrás ya le habían quitado el protector para su ojo. A simple vista lucía completamente recuperado, pero yo lo conocía bien, tenía las pupilas increíblemente dilatadas así que aun la luz que se filtraba por las finas cortinas de la cocina debía estarle molestando. Cierro la puerta y avanzo, notando que intenta ayudarme con las bolsas pero le fulmino con la mirada, congelándolo en el acto.

\- Pero…

\- El doctor dijo que no podías cargar cosas pesadas. –le recuerdo, dejando todo en el mesón.

Yoosung necesitaba descanso, aun cuando las operaciones láser eran de rápida curación, la suya había sido delicada y la mejor forma de garantizar que estaría perfectamente bien era tomarse las cosas con calma.

Mi dedo índice señala una de las sillas al otro lado del mesón, aquellas que usamos para desayunar o conversar mientras alguno de nosotros cocina y el otro le hace compañía. Yoosung intenta protestar pero algo en mi mirada lo hace sonrojarse y encaminarse hacia la silla.

\- Siéntate sobre tus manos. –ordeno.

Otra vez parece que va a protestar pero solo se sonroja más y asiente, haciéndome caso. Si no le daba una pequeña lección, terminaría volviendo a descuidarse a sí mismo. Y ese era un tema extremadamente delicado para mí. Después de los riesgos que pasó por protegerme, no soporto la idea de que algo malo le pase. Muchos menos por ¿Unos fideos? ¿En serio? Había comida en el refrigerador si es que tanta hambre tenía. Él sabía que no iba a tardar y que haría algo de comer al regresar. El dormitorio principal estaba escaleras arriba y por las gotas que usaron con él, su sentido de profundidad y enfoque no era el más óptimo ¿Qué hubiese pasado si se hubiese resbalado al bajar…?

\- ¿Estas molesta? –pregunta, dubitante. Pero sin desobedecer mi petición se mantiene en su lugar, esperando por mí.

\- No… -admito, avanzando hasta él para abrazarlo contra mi pecho- Pero haces que me preocupe.

\- Has cocinado todos estos días, pensé que podría hacer algo rápido. –Yoosung levanta su rostro para buscar mi mirada- Cuando viví solo aprendí algunos trucos para cocinar algo delicioso y rápido con cosas muy simples. –me explica.

Un suspiro escapa de mis labios ¿Cómo enojarme con alguien que tenía una mirada tan sincera?

\- Igual… -susurro, tomándolo del rostro para que lo levantara en mi dirección- Me preocupaste. –le regaño, inclinándome lentamente.

Yoosung es un libro abierto, sus ojos se abren con sorpresa anticipada e intenta acercarse desde su limitada posición. También es bueno siguiendo órdenes, sus manos siguen debajo de sus piernas cuando me siento sobre su regazo, frente a frente. Por cosas como estas es que no quiero visitas inesperadas, Yoosung se ha esforzado mucho para conseguir su PHD en Veterinaria, así que tuvimos que sacrificar algunas vacaciones y tiempo de pareja para que él terminara todo en tiempo record. Este tiempo de recuperación para Yoosung también ha sido un espacio para ambos. Mis brazos rodean su cuello y acorto la distancia hasta besarlo. Él suspira contra mis labios, como la primera vez que nos besamos, aunque en esta ocasión estamos solos. Lo siento inquieto bajo mi cuerpo, sé que quiere estrecharme contra su cuerpo pero admiro su empeño en complacerme. Sus labios son suaves y cálidos, recorrerlos es como profanar algo muy dulce, increíblemente tentador y adictivo. Pero definitivamente no es un niño, a pesar de su limitada situación, no tarda acariciar mi boca con su lengua hasta entrar en mí y devorarme con demasiado ímpetu. El aire se escapa de mis pulmones, Yoosung sigue actuando como si pudiese desaparecer entre un parpadeo y otro. Él es cálido, avaro y voraz cuando me besa. Me hace olvidarme de cualquier cosa que no sea él. Mis manos ahora me sostienen de sus hombros para no caer, se ha inclinado para buscar mis labios y ahora soy yo la que suspiro bajo su peligroso beso. Al final debo rendirme y separarme agitada en búsqueda de aire. Mis ojos buscan los suyos, se ve tan alterado como yo pero sigue mirando mis labios a través de sus largas pestañas. Él es la inocencia corrompida y me cuesta centrarme cuando me mira así.

\- Ven… -me pide, separando sus labios, acariciando el aire que nos separa con su boca, como si pudiese darle mordidas a la distancia hasta desaparecerla por completo.

Demasiado tentador, demasiado.

Pero mi cuerpo toma el control y acorto la distancia entre ambos, lo empujo de vuelta contra el respaldo y engancho mis tobillos en las patas traseras de la silla para no dejarlo escapar, creando más presión para que no pueda mover sus manos bajo nuestro peso. Él intenta acercarse, busca mis labios porque cree que esa es mi intención y por eso he acudido a su encuentro. Pero me hago hacia atrás, dejo que solo sienta el roce de mi labio inferior como el aleteo de una mariposa antes de alejarme. Una sonrisa traviesa se forma en mis labios y lo esquivo otro poco, hasta que beso su mandíbula, justo debajo de su oreja.

\- Yoosung, debes tener más consciencia sobre ti mismo ¿Si? –pido, susurrando contra su oído.

Él me busca, gira el rostro en mi dirección pero lo esquivo. Un jadeo de frustración sale de sus labios y se acerca más, lucha por soltar sus manos pero hago más peso con mi cuerpo hacia él, aunque mantengo cierta distancia entre ambos para evitar más tentaciones de las que ya tengo.

\- Quieto. –regaño, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja como castigo- No tienes permitido mover tus manos.

\- Déjame besarte… -pide, sus ojos se ven ligeramente oscuros y sus mejillas se han enrojecido- Por favor… Ven… -susurra.

Mi cuerpo se estremece. Yoosung es muy tierno y le han dejado muy en claro eso. Lo que en algún punto pudo ser una inseguridad para él, ahora es un arma letal entre ambos. Él es capaz de protegerme con su vida para mantenerme feliz pero también rogarme con su alma para que acorte la distancia. Y ambos lados de él son peligrosos para mí. Porque sé que si me acerco a su boca él terminará besándome cada parte de mi cuerpo hasta hacerme sentir cuanto me adora. Y ya he perdido la batalla contra esos peligrosos labios, contra ese devoto amor. Pero castigarlo, limitado un poco, jugar con su resistencia también es algo que me afecta a mí, hace que quiera ser egoísta y no salir de esta casa por días.

\- Primero promételo. –sigo manteniendo la distancia tan corta que su aliento cálido cae sobre mi boca y cae sobre mi cuello- Me preocupaste.

Yoosung levanta su mirada, decidida, esa que es capaz de darlo todo para vencer.

\- Lo prometo. –lo dice con tanta solemnidad que son mis mejillas las que se sonrojan- Ahora ven.

Y ya no pide, pero aun así deja ver cuánto me necesita. Me inclino en su dirección o por lo menos planeo hacerlo, porque mi celular comienza a vibrar en el bolsillo de mi cadera. Él duda un momento y eso me basta para tomar ventaja. Si no lo hubiese hecho y en su lugar se hubiera lanzado a mis labios, ni siquiera hubiese pensado en mi celular. Pero su duda me da poder y contesto desde mi bolsillo, sacándolo para que lo vea. De esta manera se que se quedará quieto, esperando por mí.

\- No… -murmura, apretando sus labios con frustración.

\- ¿Jaehee? –pregunto, levantándome del regazo de Yoosung- ¿Pasó algo?

\- _Zen comentó en el chat que estaba preocupado de que cortaste repentinamente._ –su tono profesional es implacable, pero el tiempo me ha enseñado a ver la preocupación que florece debajo de sus palabras tan directas- _¿Ocurrió algo? El señor Han cree que debería llamar al doctor…_

Le hago una señal a Yoosung para que vuelva al dormitorio, mi mirada debe demostrar algo porque sonríe divertido.

\- Diles que no me he olvidado de como respirar. –susurra, riéndose, mientras se encamina escaleras arriba- Y ven pronto, por favor. –pide, el borde de sus orejas se sonroja cuando me mira pero sigue su camino.

Este hombre va a matarme, era la mezcla perfecta de ternura y erotismo.

Mis ojos siguen su figura, agradezco que tome cuidado y dejo que Jaehee hable hasta que lo escucho por el pasillo de la planta superior.

\- Todo está bien. –corto amablemente, comenzando a guardar las cosas que he comprado- Solo encontré a Yoosung merodeando en la cocina y debía cruzar unas palabras con él para que tuviese más cuidado ¿Puedes avisarles al resto que no necesitamos un equipo de rescate ni nada?

\- _Yoosung debería tener cuidado, pudo haberse rodado las gradas…_

Me alegra ver que no soy la única que imaginó ese escenario.

\- _Puedo ir después del trabajo…_

La persona que amo vino con un paquete de hermanos mayores adoptivos y desde el accidente con su ojo se volvieron increíblemente más activos. Bueno, también eran mi familia, con el tiempo había conocido sus mañas y lo que decían entre líneas. En realidad no podía quejarme, era maravilloso pertenecer a un lugar donde las otras personas querían que estuvieses bien.

\- Todo está en orden. –juro, preguntándome cómo debía explicarles que no queremos visitantes sin sonar avariciosa o grosera- ¿Qué tal si almorzamos mañana juntas? –sonrío con victoria- Iré por ti a la oficina y te explicaré todo.

La escucho contener un suspiro. Hay algo tierno en ser la primera amiga de alguien, puedo notar como los engranajes en la mente de Jaehee la hacen tener una lucha de conflictos internos. La emoción de un tiempo fuera del trabajo y la duda de si me estará quitando tiempo. Tal vez deba hablar con Jumin ¿No será que esta llenándola de trabajo otra vez, verdad? Y ahí estaba, preocupándome por ellos cuando segundos antes me quejaba de que se estuviesen preocupando por mi vida diaria con Yoosung. Las mañas se pegan en la RFA.

\- Hay un lugar al que quiero ir. –me adelanto, subiendo al siguiente piso- ¿Qué dices? Me gustaría comer acompañada y tener una charla entre chicas para variar.

Hay una pausa, la voz de Jaehee se suaviza cuando acepta y me habla de una cafetería cerca de su oficina a la que podríamos ir en otra ocasión. Aunque mi intención era distraerla para que apartara la idea de venir, no puedo evitar sonreír al saber que le gusta nuestro próximo plan. Pero la realidad golpea, por lo menos para ella en forma de informes que realizar y debe colgar. Le encargo que calme a los chicos y confío en que sabrá hacerlo.

El televisor encendido en el dormitorio llama mi atención, pero encuentro a Yoosung con los ojos cerrados, boca arriba, solo escuchando los diálogos de una serie al azar.

\- ¿Van a venir corriendo? –pregunta, buscando a tientas el control remoto.

La habitación está en completa oscuridad y el brillo del televisor esta al mínimo. En realidad Yoosung podría ver algún programa, dado el nulo brillo, pero me alegra que en serio este siendo precavido. Las gotas seguirán haciendo efecto en él por un par de horas más. El televisor se apaga y nos quedamos en silencio. Pero saco mi celular y busco entre mis contactos un número específico. Yoosung me mira extrañado y yo le saco la lengua juguetona.

\- _VFC, Fried Chicken, buen día. Nuestra promoción del día es seis presas de pollo más papas fritas grandes y una ensalada por…_

Antes de darme cuenta Yoosung está a mi lado, con su oído pegado entre el celular y yo. Me mira con sorpresa y la picardía en mi mirada lo pone en aviso.

\- Podemos pedir algo diferente…

Rápidamente tapo el celular y niego.

\- El pequeño Yoosung ama el pollo frito. –le recuerdo, con una sonrisa traviesa, apartándome de él, claro de _pequeño_ tiene nada, pero la alarma en su rostro hace que quiera seguir molestándolo- Mimar a Yoosung es por medio de pollo frito. –retiro mi mano y atiendo a la mujer en el otro lado de la línea- Me gustaría pedir la promoción del día…

\- No me trates como niño. –me regaña, pero está sonriendo, da un avance en mi dirección y yo pongo la cama como obstáculo entre ambos antes de que pueda atraparme- Hey…

\- ¿Y podría enviarme uno de sus postres…?

Un grito se ahoga en mi garganta cuando Yoosung salta sobre el colchón y gatea en mi dirección. Lucho para que la operadora no se dé cuenta que estoy esquivándolo mientras le doy mis datos personales y el número de la tarjeta de crédito.

\- _¿No le gustaría agregar alitas picantes a su pedido?_

Las manos de Yoosung rodean mi cintura, atrayéndome contra su pecho y haciéndome tropezar con sus pies. Ambos caemos en la cama, frente a frente y lo escucho reír contra mi cuello. Mis dedos luchan para mantener la conversación regular tapando la bocina todo lo posible y acepto lo que sea que me diga la operadora cada vez que siento que espera que diga algo. Una parte de mi mente me dice que escuche lo que me están ofreciendo, pero mi cuerpo está luchando por soltarse de Yoosung quien tiene sus manos firmes en mi cintura y hace difícil que logre ponerme boca abajo sobre el colchón y gatee lejos de él. Antes de darme cuenta el pedido tiene doce alitas picantes, pastel y gaseosa. Cuando cuelgo, las sábanas están desordenadas y tengo a Yoosung sobre mi espalda, a gatas y abrazándome contra su pecho. Yo siento el aire faltarme por tanto reír y el celular se resbala por entre mis dedos.

\- ¡Gané! –grito con triunfo, mirándolo por sobre mi hombro con una sonrisa victoriosa.

Pero él solo me gira del todo, dejándome boca arriba y toma mi rostro entre sus manos, inclinándose en mi dirección. Mi corazón se dispara, soy consciente de su cuerpo sobre el mío y el cómo ambos estamos agitados. Aún tengo la sensación de su beso devorando mis labios de minutos atrás y levanto un poco el rostro, acortando la distancia entre ambos. Solo tenemos media hora antes de que la comida llegue y de repente ya no quiero bromear a su costa.

\- ¿Te he dicho que me encanta cuando ríes? –me pregunta, apoyando su frente contra la mía- Aun cuando bromeas a mi alrededor, sé que nunca lo haces con mala intención.

\- No puede haber mala intención con el pollo frito. –susurro.

No hay necesidad de alzar la voz, la habitación está en ligeras penumbras, sus manos me están tomando con delicadeza y hay un brillo de dicha en su mirada.

\- Un picnic. –propongo- Traeré una manta para no ensuciar nada y podremos ver una película que hayamos visto cientos de veces para que no tengas que forzar tus ojos. Por todo lo que acepté, vamos a comer pollo todo el día. –admito, riéndome.

\- A excepción de Seven, el resto nos regañaría por un picnic así. –me recuerda Yoosung, pero hay un brillo en su mirada que conozco bien, que va totalmente conmigo.

\- Será nuestro secreto. –mis brazos rodean su cuello, totalmente cómoda con estar tan cerca, con su afecto tan expresivo y cálido- Nuestra pequeña rebelión.

\- Una rebelión de pollo. –acepta, sonriendo.

\- ¡Y papas fritas! –canto con victoria.

Y ríe, asintiendo. No importan los años que hayan pasado o que él ahora sea un exitoso veterinario con un PHD en la más importante clínica de la ciudad, seguimos atesorando a nuestros niños internos. En unos días su tiempo de reposo acabará y volverá al trabajo, al igual que yo. Cuando eso ocurra seguirán nuestras rutinas como adultos, en un mundo de decisiones importantes. Pero en este momento somos los dos, con comida deliciosa en camino, una cama desordenada y ambos abrazándonos como si fuésemos aun enamorados que no han perdido la emoción de tenerse al otro. Yoosung me demuestra con todo esto que el amor no es solo la pasión que se encuentra entre ambos, sino la dicha que podemos encontrar en las simples cosas.

\- Desvelémonos esta noche. –me propone, sigue divertido por nuestro plan- Si nos da hambre pediremos pizza.

\- Oh, que motín tan grande. –bromeo- ¿Pollo y luego pizza?

\- Son nuestras vacaciones, podemos comer lo que queramos. –me recuerda.

\- Entonces pollo y luego pizza. Nos desvelaremos viendo películas y jugando videojuegos. –acuerdo, colgándome de su cuello cuando comienza a sentarse sobre sus talones y va cargándome con él- Nadie se enterará o Jumin enviará un chef para que nos cocine algo.

\- ...o llamará a mi madre. –Yoosung hace una mueca, negando- Y nos regañará a los dos.

\- Pero tu madre es muy amable conmigo.

Tal vez porque cree que soy la razón por la que su hijo logró conseguir tan buenas calificaciones y titularse tan rápido…

\- Igual te regañará. –su sonrisa se ladea- Así que debemos mantenerlo en secreto.

Me acomodo en su regazo, mis piernas rodean su cintura y aun lo tengo por el cuello. En esta ocasión es diferente, él desliza sus dedos por mi cintura y hay un ambiente cómodo que se asienta sobre nosotros. Una pequeña sonrisa se forma en mis labios cuando noto que me estrecha contra él hasta desaparecer cualquier espacio entre ambos.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? –pregunto, deslizando mis dedos por el perfil de su ojo antiguamente herido- ¿Te molesta algo?

\- Estoy bien. –Yoosung usa el tono de voz de aquel que ha repetido esa frase cientos de veces y francamente debe ser verdad- Y debes estar feliz ¿Verdad?

Su pregunta me toma por sorpresa y ladeo el rostro, con curiosidad. Su sonrisa se acentúa, algo burlona.

\- Voy a tener que usar lentes de descanso cuando quiera leer o trabajar en la computadora. –me recuerda.

No puedo ocultarlo y una gran sonrisa se forma en mis labios. Yoosung adquiere un aire inocentemente intelectual cuando lleva lentes, pero cuando esta con su bata de trabajo se ve… Como el tipo de doctor que sueñas que te seduzca pero que sabes que no lo hará por lo bueno que es. Me cuesta explicarlo. Pero una parte de mi se inclina ante él con más debilidad cuando lo veo usarlas. Una de las razones por las que lo visitaba tanto en el trabajo y lo picaba hasta provocarlo, era por la forma en que rápidamente me acorralaba. A veces contra el escritorio y otras veces justo entre la pared y él. Pero en ambas ocasiones el dulce Yoosung tomaba un aire más seguro al querer _demostrarme_ lo adulto que era. Al querer _recordarme_ de lo que era capaz. Y esos lentes, junto con su bata, mostraban un lado de él que no había esperado. Si, seguía siendo la misma persona que besaba el espacio entre mis dedos con dedicación antes de dejar un camino de húmedos roces por mis muñecas y luego saltaba a mi cuello para luego huir hacia mis muslos. Pero también el Yoosung provocado en su territorio era más atrevido, tan intenso en sus palabras como siempre pero también en sus acciones.

Me alegra saber que los lentes se quedarán, tendré que comprar nuevos con la medida que ahora él necesita, pero vale la pena.

Los dedos de Yoosung presionan mi cintura, haciéndome soltar una carcajada. Mi mirada sale disparada, buscando la suya para que se explique ante este acto a traición. Pero su sonrisa es más traviesa y sus dedos se mueven sobre mis costillas hasta hacerme jadear entre risa y risa.

\- ¿No podrías sonreír más de felicidad? –me acusa, divertido- Tú y tu fetiche con los lentes ¿Me debería preocupar de Seven?

Lucho por apartarme pero yo misma he puesto mi trampa al estar tan cerca de él. Mis pies se resbalan sobre las sábanas pero logro apartarme solo un poco. Yoosung se percata y me tumba en la cama, confinándome en una tortura de risas y agitaciones.

\- Seven es como mi cuñado. –logro jadear, mirándole casi con reproche aunque no puedo parar de reír- ¡Solo me gusta Yoosung con lentes! ¡Yoosung con lentes es sexy!

Lo hago. Confieso. Y los dedos se detienen inmediatamente. Ahora él me mira con sorpresa y su boca está ligeramente abierta, sin poder creerlo. No puedo evitarlo y estiro mi mano para apoyar mi dedo índice sobre su mentón y empujo hacia arriba, cerrando su boca. Una sonrisa pequeña se forma en mis labios y retiro mi agarre.

\- ¿No lindo? –pregunta.

Niego.

\- ¿Sexy? –repite.

Asiento.

Las alertas se disparan en mi cabeza cuando veo que sonríe de lado y sus ojos se entrecierran. No hay nada lindo en eso. Pero definitivamente es demasiado provocador. Las risas desaparecen y acorde él se inclina, yo separo suavemente mis labios. Su agarre se vuelve firme en mi cintura. El cálido aliento de Yoosung hace contacto sobre mi piel, desde mi cuello, ascendiendo por mi mentón hasta terminar sobre mi boca.

En algún lugar entre las sábanas de nuestra cama comienza a sonar estrepitosamente mi celular.

Me contengo de maldecir pero Yoosung ya se ha lanzado sobre el mismo. Me sorprende cuando contesta en mi lugar sin siquiera mirarme. Él siempre ha sido respetuoso con mis cosas y nunca he tenido que preocuparme de que quisiera curiosear en ellas. Pero por el determinado gesto noto que sus acciones tienen que ver más con la frustración.

\- Realmente eres insistente. –ni siquiera saluda, tiene el ceño fruncido y se mantiene sobre mí, apoyando sus rodillas a los costados de mis piernas y su mano libre a la altura de mi cintura- Mi esposa y yo estamos muy ocupados.

El sonrojo en mi rostro no se debe a su extrema sinceridad. Parte de amar a Yoosung implica que tenga estos impulsos naturales cuando habla sobre nosotros. Pero es el tono que usa al decir " _mi esposa_ " que puede conmigo y él lo sabe. Una sonrisa se aflora en sus labios. Aunque juegue con él y me guste su lado juvenil, Yoosung sigue siendo un adulto dedicado, una pareja que se esfuerza cada día y un esposo que me prioriza. La mayoría del tiempo la gente cree que somos dos novios por la manera despreocupada y divertida en la que actuamos pero eso es lo que hace tan valiosa nuestra relación. Los años pueden pasar y sigo encontrando en él un calor agradable y reconfortante que puedo llamar hogar. La sonrisa suave, la risa cómplice, el ritmo relajado, el juego íntimo. Todo eso es mi hogar.

\- …no me importa que estés preocupado. –continúa hablando, inclinándose hacia mí- Nos estás interrumpiendo.

La risa y el reproche de Zen llega a mis oídos. No sé qué está diciendo exactamente pero sospecho que parte de eso es un regaño contra Yoosung por no valorar su preocupación. Una sonrisa se forma en mis labios. También eso es mi hogar, los protectores, los bromistas, los curiosos y a veces intensos miembros de la RFA. Todo el paquete.

\- …No estoy siendo grosero. –Yoosung aprieta ligeramente sus labios en reproche, se ve algo infantil porque a pesar de su deseo de imponerse, debe luchar contra su posición de hermano menor en esa dinámica con Zen- Pero… -retoma fuerza, me mira a los ojos y yo le trasmito ánimos, no sé para qué, pero ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?- Te recomiendo que ya no llames más. Ninguno de ustedes.

Mis ojos se abren con sorpresa.

Eso…

Eso es inesperado.

Yoosung entrecierra los ojos, victorioso. Al parecer también sorprendió a Zen.

\- Mi esposa y yo vamos a estar muy ocupados. –continúa, algo engreído por habernos tomado por sorpresa- Así que avísales al resto que no existiremos por el resto de días que tenemos libres.

Y colgó.

Y mi celular se desliza sobre la cama hasta el extremo más lejano.

Ahora él se ve más orgulloso, hay un brillo de picardía en su mirada cuando vuelve a acorralarme y sus labios caen sobre mi mentón, siguiendo el camino de mi garganta hasta erizar mi piel.

\- ¿Algo que quieras decirme? –susurra justo sobre mi escote.

Cuando busco sus ojos noto que me mira a través de sus pestañas. Aunque suena seguro, puedo notar el sonrojo en sus mejillas y la expectativa por mi reacción. Aun puede tomarme por sorpresa pero también quiere saber si tiene mi aprobación en eso. Una sonrisa se forma en mis labios y antes de que se dé cuenta lo empujo para rodar y quedar sobre él.

\- Yoosung… -llamo, deslizando mis manos por sobre sus brazos, empujándolo a que los junte sobre su cabeza y atrapo sus muñecas ahí- Te amo. –murmuro sobre su boca.

Y él levanta el rostro para besarme. No lucha por soltar su restricción y yo me recuesto sobre él, dejando que sea su boca quien me devore. Cada faceta de él es preciada para mí y cuando jadea sobre mis labios, ondeando su cuerpo contra el mío en búsqueda de cercanía, mis manos se aferran más a sus muñecas para inmovilizarlo, pero expongo mi cuello a sus labios, dejándome llevar.

\- Déjame amarte. –exhala en una súplica, buscando mis ojos cuando me distancio un poco.

Sus ojos están nublados y puedo notar que respira por su boca, agitado.

\- Siempre. –y suelto sus manos.

Vuelvo a olvidarme de todo excepto de él. Esta es la forma en que quiero vivir.

 **¡Saludos criaturitas diurnas y nocturnas!** Siguiendo con mí idea de hacer por lo menos un one-shot de cada ruta ahora pude llegar a nuestro pequeño tesoro.

Hablar de la operación de Yoosung me hacía recordar a mi propia operación. Claro, la mía fue para que ya no tuviese que usar lentes. Pero ambas son operaciones láser y tienen ciertos tipos de cuidados similares para después de la operación. Oh, tiempos aquellos.

Esta característica de Yoosung de buscando ser dominado la saqué de múltiples diálogos y llamadas en todas las rutas en donde interactúas con él. Aun con el buen final de Yoosung seguimos hablando de una persona que necesita que le dirijan. Así que quise explorar ese aspecto dentro de su relación sin irnos a pensamientos BDSM (Si, dejemos eso para Jumin. Broma. Broma).

Una de las cosas que más aprecie en la ruta de Yoosung es que MC se caracteriza por ser compresiva e interesarse en el resto. Esa enorme paciencia y guía que tiene con Yoosung creo que terminaría usándola con el resto de miembros del RFA. Además que de las primeras cosas que Yoosung ve en ella es su buena disposición con el resto.

Me gustó jugar con el "fetiche" de MC con los lentes. Eso realmente me tomó por sorpresa cuando me enteré pero ¿Quién soy yo para decir algo? Mis personajes favoritos suelen tener lentes. MC te apoyo. Te apoyo.

Así que este es un día cualquiera en la vida de casados ¿Qué opinan?

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


	2. Esperar

**Esperar**

Mi celular vuelve a vibrar con el aviso de un mensaje. No aparto mi mirada de Jaehee, pero mi sonrisa se asienta a la par que mis dedos atrapan el aparato para que no haga ruido contra la madera de nuestra mesa.

\- …por suerte logré distraerlo de otro proyecto sobre gatos.

La risa se guarda en mi garganta y no la dejo salir. Bien, no se dio cuenta. El verdadero truco de mantener algo en secreto es evitar que alguien conectara caminos con este.

\- Jumin necesita una distracción más sana que Elizabeth… -comento, limpiando la comisura de mi boca con una servilleta desechable- ¿Qué te pareció la comida? –aventuro, mirando nuestros platos limpios.

\- Bastante buena y ligera. –Jaehee me sonríe más animada, se ve mucho más joven cuando expresa sus emociones y sus ojos toman un brillo grato.

\- La perfecta comida para los horarios de trabajo.

Mi celular vuelve a vibrar y me muerdo el labio para no sonreír más. La tentación es grande pero apunto a un premio mayor, así que resisto. En su lugar, termino mi bebida a sorbos lentos y me apoyo contra el respaldo de mi silla.

\- Lo que me preocupa –comenta Jaehee- es que dejaste a Yoosung en casa por almorzar conmigo.

\- Oh… –mi sonrisa se amplía sin poder evitarlo- No te preocupes, me encargué de él antes de venir.

Y al parecer muy bien. Mi celular está vibrando otra vez contra la palma de mi mano.

\- Además –continúo- lo acompañé mientras almorzaba antes de venir aquí.

\- ¿Cómo está su ojo? –preguntó Jaehee, sinceramente interesada.

\- Muy bien, ya puede estar bajo luz artificial pero si quiere salir debe usar gafas oscuras para proteger sus ojos. –siento que estoy dando mi informe semanal sobre la saludo de mi esposo- También debe usar unas gotas especiales, una cada cuatro horas por cada ojo.

\- ¿Me dirías los horarios? Podría enviarle un mensaje para recordárselos.

Jaehee, tan diligente como siempre. Mi mano libre se extiende sobre la mesa hasta alcanzar la suya y le doy un suave apretón en forma de agradecimiento.

\- Ya tiene programadas alarmas en su celular. No te preocupes. –sonrío divertida- Además, ya haces mucho por la humanidad al evitar que Jumin nos llene con productos para gatos.

Ella sonríe divertida aunque luce agotada y más cuando nota la hora. Yo asiento sin necesidad de explicación, miro mi celular y veo que Yoosung me ha enviado cuatro mensajes, pero no los reviso. En su lugar, divido la cuenta y acompaño a Jaehee de regreso a su oficina, me tomo mi tiempo a propósito y hasta subo con ella al piso que le corresponde. Ni siquiera me extraña cuando encuentro a cierto estoico hombre de cabello negro y brazos cruzados a un milímetro del escritorio de Jaehee.

\- Oh… -dice Jumin mirándome y luego a su asistente- Ustedes estaban juntas.

\- Hola a ti también. –saludo, enmarcando una ceja- Te estoy devolviendo a Jaehee sana, salva y bien alimentada. Por favor, mantenla de esa manera.

\- Esa información me es irrelevante y ella puede cuidarse por su cuenta. –sentencia Jumin- Asistente Kang, necesito que revise unas propuestas…

Y así se olvida de mi existencia, a veces sospecho que no le agrada mucho que le _robe_ a Jaehee de su inminente mano.

\- Cuídate Jaehee. –me despido.

Ella me hace un gesto suave pero Jumin reclama su atención totalmente. Supongo que un hombre acostumbrado al control no le gusta que alguien arruine su perfecto ritmo. Oh, pobre la mujer que se cruce en su camino, puedo apostar que la amarrará a su cama con la más exquisita seda. Una sonrisa traviesa se forma en mis labios cuando entro al ascensor y veo los mensajes de mi esposo.

" _¿Volverás pronto…?_ " y una carita apenada.

No, la seda roja no es lo mío, definitivamente.

" _Espero que pases muy bien con Jaehee_ " tan dulce él " _pero… no me dejes esperando así ¿Está bien?_ "

¿Cómo no tentarme con alguien tan inocente esperándome en casa?

" _Tú… ¿No me estás haciendo esperar así a propósito, verdad?_ "

Oh, mi inocente criatura.

\- Por suerte nunca trabajaste para Jumin o quién sabe qué hubiese sido de ti. –comento en voz baja al celular, aprovechando el privilegio de que el lujoso ascensor no tiene a nadie más que mi persona aquí.

" _Definitivamente te estás demorando a propósito… Eres algo cruel. Te amo_ "

Una risa escapa de mis labios ¿Quién podía acusar a una persona de ser cruel e inmediatamente después decirle que la amaba? Oh, Yoosung, comienzo a ver por qué Seven disfruta tanto molestarte, solo terminas alentando a la persona a seguir y seguir.

Pero a diferencia de Seven, yo tengo un premio mayor que alcanzar. Mucho más alto que picar la paciencia de mí esposo. Así que me dirijo hacia fuera del edificio y tomo mi auto, conduciendo a casa. En el primer semáforo que me atrapa le escribo a Yoosung un simple mensaje avisándole que estoy próxima a llegar. Nada más. No voy a responder sus preguntas ni dudas. Porque definitivamente ya se dio cuenta que después de lanzarme a sus labios y dejarlo sin aliento cuando terminó de almorzar, era solo parte de mi plan para tenerlo en vilo hasta mi regreso. No pensé que funcionaría tan bien. Tanto que hizo que me tomara más tiempo del necesario solo para ver cuán impaciente se podía poner.

Cuando por fin llego a casa, siento que también me he puesto yo en un estado de anticipación. Hay un premio esperándome, algo adictivo, dulce, cálido, que yo misma he dejado en llama baja todas estas horas. Mi corazón late rápido cuando abro la puerta y me deslizo dentro de nuestro hogar.

\- Yos…

Sus labios se presionan contra los míos antes de que pueda terminar de hablar. Me empuja contra la puerta hasta cerrarla con cierta fuerza y su boca se desliza por mis mejillas, haciendo un camino que cruza constantemente mis labios pero no se detiene más que unos segundos sobre ellos. Sus manos acarician mis brazos y mi bolso cae al suelo estrepitosamente. Un suspiro escapa de mi boca y mis ojos se cierran rápidamente cuando siento sus labios en mi cuello y sus dedos cerrándose en mis muñecas, guiándome a elevar mis brazos sobre mi cabeza.

\- No puedo creer que me hicieras esto… -me susurra al oído, presionándose contra mí con bastante insistencia.

Así que sigue igual o peor de cómo lo dejé antes de salir. Él suspira y yo me estremezco, expongo mi cuello para él y muerdo mi labio inferior cuando comienza a dejar un pequeño camino de besos y logra jalar con su boca el tirante de mi top para exponer mi hombro y regresar su camino hasta mi oído. Yoosung está agitado, respira pesadamente y me hace saberlo sin pena alguna. Mis piernas tiemblan y me deslizo al suelo. Él no me detiene, sigue mi camino sin cuestionarlo y ambos terminamos sentados en el suelo, con él agazapado sobre mí, besando el perfil de mi oreja entre un jadeo y otro.

\- ¿No fue un poco emocionante esperare? –aventuro, mis manos siguen atrapadas contra la puerta, pero no me siento limitada.

En este caso él también esta inmovilizado, sus dedos están ocupados en mis muñecas, así que solo tiene su boca para tocarme y el resto de su cuerpo para presionarse contra el mío.

\- …un poco… -murmura, muerde mi lóbulo tentativamente y cuando suspiro, él jadea con más fuerza- Mucho… pero tardaste demasiado, creí que me volvería loco.

Giro mi rostro para notar su mirada inocente ser consumida por una pasión palpitante, esperando la orden justa para desbordarse sobre ambos.

\- Y yo soy tu premio. –hablo en voz baja también, aunque somos los únicos en toda la casa.

Yoosung lanza una mirada a las escaleras que llevan a nuestro dormitorio y luego busca mis ojos. Yo me muerdo el labio inferior. No. Niego. Él luce confundido y me inclino hacia su boca, besándolo suavemente.

\- Aquí. –le explico- En el suelo del recibido.

Si estaba rojo antes, ahora ha subido varios tonos, mira con cierta alarma hacia la puerta, como si hubiese toda una audiencia al otro lado y luego retoma su atención a mí.

\- ¿No quieres…? –aventuro y ladeo el rostro.

Él mira mi cuello, la forma en que mi respiración pesada hace subir mi pecho. Casi puedo escucharlo tragar cuando me mira otra vez a través de sus pestañas y asiente. Una sonrisa se forma en mis labios. Antes de que se dé cuenta deslizo mis manos hacia abajo, su agarre se ha vuelto tan ligero que me es fácil capturar sus muñecas y llevar sus brazos atrás de su cabeza, empujándolo hacia atrás hasta caer sobre su regazo, forzándolo a recostarse.

\- Buen chico. –susurro, antes de besarlo profundamente y escucharlo suspirar con fuerza.

Si, definitivamente yo no soy de seda roja, pero… Entiendo el sentimiento de Jumin. Tal vez podríamos probar con una linda gargantilla. Tal vez.

 **¡Saludos criaturitas diurnas y nocturnas!** ¿Qué? Tuve petición de leer más sobre Yoosung sumiso ¡Y aquí esta! Lo que me lleva a:

 **¡Se aceptan peticiones!** Pienso hacer más drabbles como este ¿Qué les gustaría leer? ¿Algo romántico? ¿Curioso? ¿Cómico? ¿Alguna situación en particular de esta pareja? En realidad, pienso hacer lo mismo con mis otros one-shots (" _Hechizante Carmesí_ ", " _Dedos Firmes_ " y " _Miel y Fuego_ "), si tienen alguna petición para las otras parejas pueden dejarlas en las respectivas historias ¿Algo que quieran leer con Yoosung? ¡Déjenme saber!

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


	3. La Primera Persona

**La primera persona**

La hermana de Yoosung tiene un parecido increíble con él, pero al mismo tiempo son completamente diferentes. Mis ojos siguen el concentrado semblante y la forma en que limpia los vasos con una precisión casi clínica, levantándolos para que la luz artificial los iluminara. A pesar de compartir el mismo color de ojos juvenil e inocente, en ella me da una impresión gélida y controlada. No es cruel, pero parece traspasar a todo aquel que observase como si pudiese ver más allá de la superficie. Hasta ese pobre vaso no es lo suficientemente perfecto para ella. Ya lo estaba volviendo a limpiar a pesar de que yo llevo minutos sin ver un solo fallo.

Una mezcla de asombro y escalofríos me recorre.

Me recuerda a Jaehee. Tal vez debería presentarlas. Mis ojos van a Yoosung, quien mantiene ese tipo de charla madre-hijo que en realidad se centraba a que él la escuchara y siguiera sus órdenes mientras evita que su madre no hiciera trabajos innecesarios como subirse a una silla para guardar una olla. Cuando sus ojos y los míos se conectan, me lanza una mirada de disculpa pero me encojo de hombros, tranquila, secando los utensilios de cocina. Esta es la primera vez que visitaba la casa familiar de Yoosung y lamentablemente su padre se ha ido de viaje a visitar a una hermana que había enfermado. Pero el lugar es como me lo había imaginado. No es una casa grande, pero todos los espacios están perfectamente utilizados y completamente pulcros. Mi nueva hermana, o cuñada, me hizo preguntas estratégicas dado que era la segunda vez que nos veíamos y logré dirigir la conversación hacia ella. Le falta la pasión de Jaehee o tal vez no tiene la confianza para mostrármela, pero es tan dedicada y llena de esfuerzo como ella. La madre de Yoosung sigue siendo tan amable y pragmática conmigo como siempre. A sus ojos yo soy la razón para la que su hijo se haya esforzado tanto. En realidad, está esperando con ansias nietos de parte nuestra, el siguiente paso en una familia. Por fortuna tiene el tacto para no traer el tema a colación pero… es obvio su deseo. En más de una ocasión la he atrapado mirando mi vientre, como si se preguntara si Yoosung y yo le daríamos una _noticia_. Lamentablemente no sería así. No aun.

\- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

La voz de la hermana de Yoosung casi hace que bote uno de los cuchillos que estoy secando.

El corazón se me acelera cuando clava su mirada sobre mí, su cabello castaño tiene un corte bastante clásico, sobre los hombros, con un pequeño cerquillo a un lado y se nota que se lo puede recoger en un simple moño si fuera necesario. Pero por alguna razón con el cabello suelto me intimida más ¿Cómo explicarlo…? Si, parece una profesora y me hace sentir como una alumna bajo su mirada.

\- Por supuesto. –respondo, esperando no haber tardado demasiado.

Solo esperaba tener la respuesta correcta.

Ella lanza una mirada hacia Yoosung, evaluándolo y luego vuelve mí, ladea el rostro con una interrogante en su mirada. Me recuerda a un ave por la manera en que inclina su cabeza pero su cuello sigue estilizado y firme.

\- Mis padres siempre estuvieron pendientes del avance de Yoosung. Espero que no te lo tomes a mal, sé que eres su esposa, pero francamente me da curiosidad –me explica- ¿Debes vigilarlo para que cumpla con sus obligaciones?

Por alguna razón no me siento ofendida. Tal vez se debe a su tono de voz o la manera en que busca dejarme en claro que no quiere ser grosera. Además, es su hermana mayor, lo conoce de toda la vida, así que es un tema que le concierne.

Mis ojos se clavan en Yoosung, que ahora hace maromas con los platos sobre un pequeño banquillo y su madre le da cinco instrucciones diferentes para que no los rompa pero él solo luce más confundido y nervioso.

\- ¿En realidad? No. –admito- Él encontró una motivación para seguir adelante, para trabajar sus metas y en realidad tuve que frenarlo en un inicio porque quería olvidarse por completo de sus pasatiempos y gustos para dedicarse a los estudios.

Recuerdo esos tiempos, después del accidente que había sufrido con su ojo, me había tenido que esforzar mucho para que no intentara ser un superhombre y viese que lo amaba por quien era, que no tenía que _ganarme_ ni ser _digno_ para mí.

\- Claro que tiene sus momentos infantiles y caprichos, como todos. Siempre será inocente y algo ingenuo pero es lo que me gusta de él. Pero no es un niño.

Ella me mira fijamente, sus ojos se entrecierran, analizándome o tal vez solo a mis palabras. Por un par de segundos asiente y luego desvía la mirada, dejando a medias su tarea con los vasos. Cuando creo que se ha olvidado de nuestra conversación, ella levanta la mirada de golpe y me observa con victoria. Al parecer, ha encontrado la respuesta a la pregunta que se había imaginado en su cabeza.

\- Así que él encontró una motivación.

Asiento. Si.

\- Tú eres esa motivación. –no me asegura nada, da por hecho que se esta información.

Y si… lo sé.

Pero eso no evita que me sonroje ligeramente y baje la mirada para limpiar con mayor ahínco el último cucharón.

Pero abro los ojos con sorpresa cuando la escucho reír. No es con un tono de burla y en realidad es muy ligera, pero puedo notar el parecido con Yoosung ahí. Ambos ríen como si fuesen niños. Me sorprendo y la miro con curiosidad, intrigada.

\- Yoosung. –ella me lanza una mirada y luego clava sus ojos en su hermano- ¿Por qué no le enseñas a tu esposa tu habitación? Aun sigue como la dejaste.

\- Si y aún están tus uniformes de cuando ibas al colegio. –completa su madre- Ustedes deben regresar en el último tren a su casa, así que en lugar de estar perdiendo tiempo aquí, deberías mostrarle algunos recuerdos. –ordena a su hijo.

Yoosung abre la boca, con toda intención de recordarle que había sido ella quien nos dividió las tareas después de la cena. Pero con sabiduría prefiere no discutir. Así que asiente y avanza hacia mí, tomándome de la mano para llevarme por el corredor hacia los dormitorios.

\- Esto es tan extraño… -lo escucho susurrar.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque es la primera vez que llevo a una chica a mi dormitorio. –me regresa a ver, sonrojándose- Pero estoy casado, eres mi esposa, así que es normal. Pero aun así me siento nervioso.

Una pequeña risa se escapa de mis labios. Entiendo el sentimiento. El estar aquí debía llevarlo a viejos recuerdos del pasado. A la época de uniformes, tareas y clubs. Llegamos a una puerta a la derecha del corredor y él se detiene. Ahí, atrás de esa cerradura, estaban los recuerdos de un Yoosung que no conocí. Aquel que seguía a Rika a todo lugar, se esforzaba por ser un excelente estudiante y no tenía muchas metas en la vida. El hijo de profesores, aquel que simplemente hacía algo por otros.

Ahora su cuerpo puede cubrir el mío, su mano rodea protectoramente la mía, sus hombros casi ocupan todo el espacio en el marco de la puerta y por eso no puedo ver mucho del interior. No es hasta que Yoosung se hace a un lado, que el interior de su antiguo dormitorio se mantiene en un misterio.

\- Simple ¿Verdad? –me dice, ligeramente culpable.

Yo asiento sin poder evitarlo. Si, parece un dormitorio alquilado. Muy limpio y ordenado, pero además de la cama, su funcionalidad está concentrada en los libreros que aún tienen cosas ahí y el escritorio para estudios. No hay un poster en las paredes ni algo que personalice el lugar. Además, sé que en su época estudiantil él no conocía LOLOL. Así que solo puedo confirmar que el Yoosung del pasado no tenía muchos rasgos personales.

Eso es…

Algo triste.

Mis ojos se clavan en él, luce nervioso y expectante. Hay un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas. Lo cual no tiene sentido. No hay nada vergonzoso que lo delate como podría haber en mi cuarto cuando era colegiala. Pero el suyo está libre de pecado.

La puerta suena sorpresivamente y por alguna razón ambos damos un brinco hacia atrás, apartándonos más el uno del otro. Nos miramos y hay una risa ahogada y cómplice en nuestros labios.

\- Te he traído algo. –se escucha desde el otro lado de la puerta.

\- ¿Hermana…? –pregunta Yoosung, abriendo

\- No a ti. –la mujer me mira y me enseña una falda entablonada negra y una blusa de manga corta junto a una corbata azul- Lo encontré en mi viejo dormitorio.

Un uniforme de colegio.

\- Tal vez quieras probártelo. –y se lo da a Yoosung antes de cerrar ella misma la puerta.

Volvemos a estar solos.

\- Le agradas. –susurra mi esposo, mirando la ropa.

\- ¿Tú crees…? –pregunto, es inicialmente tan misteriosa de leer como Jaehee.

Tal vez hay que presentarlas.

\- Si, no suele hacer estas cosas por cualquiera. –mira el uniforme que tiene en sus manos y luego a mí, sus mejillas se sonrojan más pero sus ojos están en todos lados de la habitación.

Una pequeña sonrisa se forma en mis labios cuando avanzo y tomo el uniforme de sus manos. Sí, es diferente al que usaba cuando estudiaba, pero puedo ver su encanto.

\- ¿Qué tal si buscas algo para enseñarme mientras yo me cambio? –le propongo, alejándome lo más posible de él.

Después de todo su hermana y madre están en esta casa. No debo caer en tentación si quiero ser aun aceptada en esta familia o tener mi reputación como buena influencia intacta. Yoosung asiente y sigue mi orden rápidamente, abre su armario, donde están pulcramente ordenadas algunas cajas y un poco de su antigua ropa. Él se arrodilla en el suelo y se ve demasiado grande para esta habitación. Si, ha crecido. No demasiado, pero me cuesta imaginarlo del todo aquí. Él pertenece a nuestro hogar, a nuestra vida, a ese dormitorio que nos espera en casa y al espacio junto al mío en la cama.

Me retiro la ropa con rapidez y entro en la nueva con igual de agilidad. No es de mi talla pero no luzco ridícula. No quiero que la madre de Yoosung me encuentre en poca ropa, así que mi velocidad es justificada. Me arreglo un poco el cabello, recordando cómo lo llevaba años atrás y avanzo a mi esposo con curiosidad ¿Qué podría opinar?

Lo noto mirando medallas de deletreo, diplomas de primer lugar concursos de geografía y otros premios en álgebra. Sus dedos acarician una vieja foto de su curso. Ahí hay un chico castaño, con una mirada sin mucho brillo, algo serio, pero inofensivo y como si quisiera mimetizarse en el ambiente. Pero es lindo.

\- Un nerd lindo. –comento en voz alta.

El Yoosung real salta, al parecer se había sumergido demasiado en sus recuerdos. Sus ojos se clavan en mí, vivos, alegres, chispeantes y divertidos, llenos de inocencia y anhelo por nuevas experiencias. Me observa y luego la ropa que llevo puesta. Los colores ascienden en su rostro rápidamente y se tapa la boca para acallar las bocanadas de aire. Aun así me sigue mirando impresionado.

\- Y ahora ya trajiste una chica a tu habitación. –comento, inclinándome en su dirección con una sonrisa divertida en mis labios.

Los ojos de mi _esposo_ van directo a la puerta cerrada, vuelven a mí y de los nervios pierde el equilibrio hacia atrás, logrando apoyar sus manos atrás de su espalda. Una risa más libre escapa de mis labios al ver el manojo de nervios que es.

\- ¿Te gusta? –pregunto, aunque todo su rostro ya me da la respuesta.

Mis ojos descienden un poco por su cuerpo.

Bien, _todo_ su cuerpo me da ya la respuesta.

Yoosung asiente, mira la puerta, luego a mí y por último a sí mismo. En un grito ahogado se jala la camiseta para cubrirse más abajo y su rostro se enciende en un rojo mucho más intenso.

\- Me alegra ser la única que ha visto esa expresión tuya. Muchas se hubiesen lanzado sobre ti. –me aclaro la garganta, intentando imitar la voz de Zen- Las mujeres son unas lobas.

El efecto es inmediato, Yoosung se ríe, relajado y se impulsa hacia mí, tomando mi rostro con la punta de sus dedos. Su frente termina apoyada contra la mía y puedo notar ese precioso color en su mirada, lleno de mi vida, envolverme con su calor.

\- Quiero que seas la única con la que viva estas experiencias o me vea así. Siempre.

\- Dalo por hecho. –acorto la distancia entre ambos y le doy un pequeño beso- Ahora soy la primera chica que te ha besado aquí.

\- Si… -asiente, sus ojos vuelven hacia la puerta y luego a mí- ¿Alguna otra… primera vez?

\- ¡Yoosung! –le regaño, golpeando su hombro en forma juguetona y alejándome de él- ¡Es la casa de tus padres! –dramatizo, conteniendo una sonrisa.

\- Pero…

En verdad luce abatido. Mi lindo y nerd esposo es mi perdición.

\- Tal vez la próxima vez. –prometo, levantándome.

\- ¿En serio? –casi suena como un jadeo.

Y sentado sobre sus talones con sus manos sobre sus rodillas me recuerda a un perrito moviendo su cola con emoción.

\- Tal vez. –canturreo- Ahora no mires, debo cambiarme. –ordeno.

Me encanta que obedezca tan diligentemente y mientras abro la blusa sé que está espiándome. También me gusta esa _rebeldía_ inocente en él.

 **¡Saludos!** Un pequeño detalle antes de navidad, espero que lo disfruten. Me pidieron una escena visitando la familia de Yoosung y en su cuarto de antaño. Así que maté dos pájaros de un tiro ¿Qué les parece?

 **¡Sus deseos son órdenes para mí!** Exactamente eso. Pienso hacer más drabbles y viñetas como esta ¿Qué les gustaría leer? ¿Algo romántico? ¿Curioso? ¿Cómico? ¿Alguna situación en particular de esta pareja? En realidad, pienso hacer lo mismo con mis otros one-shots (" _Hechizante Carmesí_ ", " _Miel y Fuego_ " y " _Dedos Firmes_ "), si tienen alguna petición para las otras parejas pueden dejarlas en las respectivas historias ¿Algo que quieran leer con Saeyoung? ¡Déjenme saber!

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


End file.
